


That's Not Food, It's a Crime Against Humanity

by Dragonpikachu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Royal Trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpikachu/pseuds/Dragonpikachu
Summary: I've seen at LEAST 2 pieces of fan art floating around of the royal trio at big bang burger with giant sandwiches while AKechi stares disapprovingly, so naturally this happened
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	That's Not Food, It's a Crime Against Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen at LEAST 2 pieces of fan art floating around of the royal trio at big bang burger with giant sandwiches while AKechi stares disapprovingly, so naturally this happened

“And you wonder why I refuse to go out in public with you…”

The exasperated look Akechi gave the two from over the table was only met with confusion.

“What do you mean?” Sumire said innocently, as if she wasn’t looking at him from behind the enormous burger she’d ordered herself.

“He’s just jealous he doesn’t have what it takes to stomach this much food” he heard Akira laugh. Akechi couldn’t actually see him from behind his own gigantic burger, but he could hear the grin in his voice.

What else did he expect coming out to get food with them at Big Bang Burger anyway? Sumire, given her routine, would naturally be drawn to the ridiculously oversized sandwich. And Akira, being Akira, would absolutely take part in a ludicrous challenge like this. But no, his idiotic ass somehow walked into the place not even considering the absurdity he was committing himself to by agreeing to have lunch here.

“The problem isn’t the size of my stomach, it’s the size of your ego” Akechi shot back. “Now get back to making a fool of yourself.”

Akira simply shrugged and started on his monster sized food. Honestly though, how did they even attack that thing? It’s taller than their heads, let alone their mouths, how do you eat it?? Messily he assumed. He wasn’t going to watch that’s for sure, focusing his attention on his own, normally sized burger.

____

“Bluh…”

Akechi raised an eyebrow in amusement while Sumire rubbed Akira’s back. The other boy had his head on the table, right next to the few bites of burger he couldn’t bring himself to finish. It was honestly satisfying to see Akira punished for his hubris, no matter how small.

“I shoulda skipped breakfast…” Akira moaned into the table. Akechi almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

Kinda.

...Not really.

“No no, breakfast is important!” Sumire said, trying to comfort him. “And it’s ok you didn’t finish it you know!”

“Yeah I know…” he finally picked his head off the table. “I’ve done this challenge before though! Thought it wouldn’t be too hard…”

Sumire paused for a moment. “Challenge?”

Both boys gave her a look.

“Um… yeah. That’s what these burgers are, you’re challenged to eat them in a certain amount of time. They give you a little badge as a prize.”

“Didn’t you see it plastered all over the windows?” Akechi asked incredulously.

Blushing, Sumire looked away a little shyly. “Ah, no actually heh… Akira just said they had large burgers here and I thought it sounded good, I didn’t know there was a contest attached!” she laughed nervously.

“You won without knowing it was a contest?” Akira snickered. “I have newfound respect for you my dear~” he said, pulling her closer to snuggle her, making her giggle in embarrassment.

“Only you two could bond over something like this…” Akechi said.

“Aww, are you feeling lonely over there?~” Akira taunted.

“Absolutely not, you two have embarrassed me enough for the day.”

“Not nearly enough I think.”

“We don’t embarrass you that much, do we?” Sumire asked sincerely.

He hated that honestly, how easily she could pluck at his heart strings like that. She was always so genuine, even about tiny things like this.

“No… not really…” he mumbled.

“AWWWW”

“SHUT UP”

Sumire’s giggling cut through their fight before it could even properly start. “Well, did you want to go anywhere for dessert?” she asked.

“Absolutely” Akira got up, as if he hadn’t just almost made himself sick. “Goro loves sweets, right sweetheart?~”

“I do not”

“Sure ya don’t”

“God you’re insufferable”

“I’m sure we’ll find something for you Goro!” Sumire said sweetly. Damn her.

“Alright alright, you’ve twisted my arm.” He said as he stood up. “I’m not looking after you if you puke from eating too much Kurusu…”

“Shame on you for underestimating my stomach.”

“Um… is it really an underestimation if you couldn’t finish the burger without getting sick?”

“Sumrie no, don’t betray me like this”

Akechi just sighed and tried to hide the smile threatening to creep up on his face as they left.


End file.
